The invention relates to a converter circuit for converting a DC input voltage to a DC or to an AC output voltage. In particular, the invention relates to reducing the switching losses in the converter for converting a DC input voltage to provide a DC or an AC output voltage at the output terminal thereof.
These days, there exists a high demand for highly efficient power converters, for instance, for use as solar converters, in power generators, or as power converters for high speed motor drives, for switched-mode power supplies or for uninterruptible power supplies.
For this purpose, it is known to employ switching regulators to convert between a DC input and a DC output voltage or to convert between a DC input voltage and an AC output voltage.